


Hybrid University

by relaxwonwoo



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hybrids, Multi, but not just animal hybrids, more tags to be announced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relaxwonwoo/pseuds/relaxwonwoo
Summary: Welcome to Hybrid University!Where Hybrids of all kinds can study whilst embracing their differences.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's good to be back writing again after almost a year! 
> 
> Just a quick warning/disclaimer to all my readers! 
> 
> TAGS WILL BE UPDATED AS STORY MOVES ALONG!!! 
> 
> This also includes characters in the story! 
> 
> I will be sure to add in the authors note when tags are updated so please keep an eye on that!

_ Dear Jeon Wonwoo, _

_ Congratulations! _

_ You’ve been accepted to Hybrid University, also known as Hybrid U! _

_ Your campus is: _ ** _Cheonjiyeon Falls _ **

_ Please report to this location on August 23rd no later than 5:00pm, with an ID picture, DNA Test, and any other medical information needed. This is to ensure the safety of all Hybrids attending Hybrid U. _

_ Once again, congratulations and on behalf of all the staff and faculty of this institution, welcome. _

_ Headmaster Kim Jaesuk _

_ Hybrid University _

Wonwoo folded up his acceptance letter, putting it away in his bag. He quickly did a mental checklist of everything he packed up, nodding when everything was confirmed. 

“Wonwoo! Hurry up we’re going to be late!” His mother called him from downstairs. 

“Alright! I’m coming!” Wonwoo yelled back, throw his book bag on and grabbing his suitcase. His other suitcases were already in the car. He took one last look around his room, eyes wandering over the bookshelf in the left corner, half empty due to the books he packed up. 

His green eyes landed on his bed, the green comforter folded nicely, waiting to collect dust until Christmas. He sighed sadly, walking out the door and closing it.

He quickly made his way down the wooden stairs, seeing his mother, father, and little brother Bohyuk waiting for him. 

“Wonwoo,” his father spoke up. “Be careful over there okay? I know Hybrid U is a very safe university, but I still want you to be cautious of your surroundings.”

“I know father, I'll be careful.” Wonwoo hugged his father. 

He heard a slight sniffle and turned around to see his brother with red-rimmed eyes. 

“Aw Hyukie,” Wonwoo smiled, chuckling slightly. “You know I'll be back for Christmas!”

“I know Hyung, It's just I'll miss you anyways.” He sniffles harder, moving forward to press his face in Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his brother, patting his back lightly. 

“Are you ready?” His mother asked, grabbing the car keys. 

“Yeah.” He walks towards the door, waving goodbye to his father and brother one last time and made his way to the car.

Throwing his suitcase and bag in the trunk, he closed the door and made his way to the passenger seat, hopping in. 

“Got everything?” His mother asked, Wonwoo nodded, strapping his seatbelt on. 

“OK then, Hybrid U here we come.” She started the engine, and backed out the driveway. 

Through the rearview mirror Wonwoo could see his house getting smaller and smaller. 

\----

“Next!” 

Wonwoo walked up to one of the many tables lined up, seeing a woman with brown and forest green eyes, an elf-dragon Hybrid. 

“Name?” She asked, looking up at him, her eyes meeting his green ones. 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” He told her. Something flashed in her eyes but Wonwoo missed it as he looked around and saw the other Hybrids with their parents, waiting in the open grass area behind the tables. 

“Can I please see your ID?” She asked him. 

“Hmm?” He looked down at her, registering what she said.

“Ah! Here you go.” He pulled out his ID from his wallet and handed it to her. 

His eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to see someone familiar. Just as he thought he saw someone he knew, his attention was brought back to the lady in front of him as she passed his ID back.

“You're all set! Welcome to Hybrid U.” she told him. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, making his way back to his mother. 

She was leaning against a tree, twiddling her thumbs. 

Looking up at the sound of footsteps she smiled when their eyes met. 

“All set?” She asked, Wonwoo nodding as he scanned the crowd again. 

“See anyone you know?” She asked, following his line of vision. 

“I thought I did but I'm not sure..” he trailed off as he noticed everyone starting to say goodbye to their parents and making their way to an opening in the trees.   


“I guess this is goodbye.” He turned to his mother, seeing her bright green eyes shine with tears. 

“Mom, don't cry you're going to make me cry.” He pouted, pulling her into a hug. 

She caressed the back of his head, hugging him tighter.

“Please be careful okay? Call when you can.” His mother said. 

“I will.” He responded. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back. Tightening his embrace once more, he pulled away from the hug, grabbed his suitcases. 

“Goodbye Mom!” He waves to her as he walked away. 

“Goodbye Wonwoo!” He looked back at her once more, smiling. 

He turned around only to bump into someone. 

“Ah, I'm sorry-” Wonwoo started to apologize, looking at the person and gasped. “Soonyoung?” 

The tiger-dragon Hybrid widen his eyes in realization. “Wonwoo!” 

It was Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo’s childhood friend. He hasn't seen him since Soonyoung’s family moved unexpectedly.

Wonwoo was suddenly pulled into a hug by the other, he chuckled as he was shook in excitement. 

“You're going to Hybrid U?” Soonyoung asked excitedly. 

“Yeah!” Wonwoo smiled. 

“Oh my god this is so amazing I'm so happy-” Soonyoung’s excited rambling was cut off by a loud horn going off. 

“Last call for all Hybrid U students!” 

“Come on, let's go!” Soonyoung shouted as he rushed ahead to join the other students at the opening, Wonwoo following close behind. 

“Are you all ready?” The same voice from earlier spoke up. 

“Yes!” Everyone yelled. Wonwoo turned to look at Soonyoung, his blue-gray and red eyes wide, dragon scales shimmering in the sunlight, tiger tail swinging excitedly. 

Wonwoo smiles as his fixed his flower crown, touching his pointed ears.

“Hybrids! We welcome you, to Hybrid University!” 

A light shines from the opening in the trees, Wonwoo squinting at the sudden brightness, feeling himself walk towards the light, just like everyone else. 

He covered his eyes with his left hand, trying to see what was through the light. 

He watches as students disappeared into the light. 

“Ready?” Soonyoung asked him. Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo nodded and both boys walked forward, entering the light. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo meets two Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two!

Wonwoo blinked rapidly as he exited the light tunnel, green eyes widening at the sight before him. 

Hybrid University was basically a castle. 

The Victorian styled building was taller than almost all the trees, the tallest point being the clock tower. From Wonwoo’s height the clock tower’s royale blue turrets look like they’re just scratching the surface of the atmosphere. 

Blue and gold banners were hanging from the brick-lined balconies, the university’s mascot, a multi-colored, eight-headed dragon in the center. It’s wings spanned across the banner.

“Watch your head!” A voice suddenly shouted, causing Wonwoo to duck in fear, his suitcase falling over. 

A flying object passed over his head, followed by a person. Wonwoo turned around, following them.

The person was a male in Angel Form, large white wings fluttering on his back. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark wash jean jacket with white patches and white converse. A halo floated above his platinum silver hair that was long enough to reach his chin, dark roots prominent. 

His red-orange eyes were the first thing Wonwoo noticed when the Angel turned around. Wonwoo looked down in his hands to see a frisbee, ducking again when the male threw it somewhere behind the elf-dryad Hybrid.

He laughed loudly at Wonwoo’s reaction, floating towards him. 

“Sorry about that.” He chuckled, landing in front of Wonwoo. “Joshua’s bad at throwing.” 

“Hey!” Another voice spoke up from next to Wonwoo, causing him to jump slightly. He turned his head to left, seeing a black haired Angel with bangs falling just over his violet eyes, sporting the same glowing white wings and halo, dressed in a white button down shirt, with light washed ripped jeans, and a matching pair of white converse as the first Angel. “You’re bad at catching.” 

“Hi, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Sophomore.” The red-orange eyed Angel turned to Wonwoo, clearly ignoring the other’s comment. “And this is Hong Jisoo, but he prefers Joshua.” 

“Jeonghannie, I think I can introduce myself.” Joshua huffed, wings fluttering in an irritated manner. 

“As he said, I’m Joshua Hong, also a Sophomore.” 

“Hi, I'm Jeon Wonwoo, Freshman.” Wonwoo introduced himself, bowing slightly, groaning when someone jumped on his back.

“Hey, did you forget about me?!” Soonyoung whined, and Wonwoo shrugged him off.

“Of course not!” Wonwoo laughed, adjusting his bow and arrow holder, fixing his branch crown.

“Jeonghan-hyung, Joshua-hyung this is Kwon Soonyoung, a childhood friend of mine. He's also a Freshman.” Wonwoo introduced the other, Soonyoung smiling and bowing slightly. 

“Hello!” 

“Ooo are you a tiger-dragon Hybrid? Those are rare.” Jeonghan asked, looking at Soonyoung’s tiger ears and red scales. 

“Mhm.” Soonyoung hummed, blue-grey and honey-brown eyes sparkling. 

“What are you, Wonwoo?” Joshua asked. 

“I’m an elf-dryad Hybrid.” 

“Oh, so you're really peaceful huh?” Jeonghan asked. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Wonwoo shrugged. He picked up his luggage and turned to Soonyoung. 

“Wanna go to Dorm Check-In?” He asked and the other nodded. He turned to the two Angels.

“Can you take us there?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Sure.” Jeonghan smiled. 

“Hannie let’s change back to Human Form before we get in trouble for being in Angel Form outside of our classes.” Joshua tugged on his arm. 

Jeonghan sighed. “You're no fun.”

“Well sorry if I don't want to get two weeks lunch detention again.”

“But you'll be in lunch detention with me!” The other pouted. 

“Yeah no thanks.” 

Jeonghan huffed and started to flap his wings, Joshua doing the same. 

Their wings glowed a bright yellow and started to shrink, disappearing completely while their appearances started to change differently. 

A bunch of tiny, glowing violet sparkles appeared around Joshua, a wand appearing in his right hand. He pressed a button on the underside of it, and Wonwoo watched as the wand turned into a pen and Joshua quickly put it in the left front pocket of his jeans.

As for Jeonghan, a long, red, arrow-pointed tail appeared behind him, causing a rip in his jeans. Both of their halos remained floating above their heads.

Wonwoo watched in awe as they both winked their left eye. Silver replaced Jeonghan’s red-orange and also Joshua’s violet eye color, while the right eye remained the same.

“Wow.” Wonwoo and Soonyoung said in unison. 

“Oh no, these were my favorite jeans!” Jeonghan whined, looking behind him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I told you to wear your jeans with the hole already in them, but you didn’t listen.” Joshua scolded. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, turning to the other two Hybrids.

“Ready?” The freshman nodded and the four males made their way across the field to the front of the school. 

“If I remember correctly, Dorm Check-In should be in the Cafeteria.” Jeonghan said as he pushed the front doors open. 

Wonwoo’s eyes roamed the interior of the castle. 

The main hallway had a giant staircase at the end of it with two more flights of stairs on both the left and right going to the upper level of the school. 

“The Cafeteria is in Dragon Hall which is up the left side of the main staircase.” Joshua explained as the four males made their way up the stairs. After walking up the stairs, in front of them was a ten foot tall red door with a golden Dragon’s face replacing the doorknob. 

“The Cafeteria is right through this door.” Joshua told the Freshmen.

Jeonghan grabbed the knob and turned his hand, and steam blew out of the Dragon’s nose, causing the door to open. 

Jeonghan and Joshua walked through the doors with Soonyoung and Wonwoo following closely behind, gripping their suitcases tightly. Wonwoo looked around the cafeteria and saw the tables lined up with Freshmen lined up to collect their dorm assignments. 

“Come on Wonwoo!” Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s arm, pulling him towards the lines. 

“We’ll be waiting right here!” Joshua yelled.

\--- 

“Got your dorms?” Jeonghan asked, when Soonyoung and Wonwoo approached them. Him and Joshua were leaning against the wall by the door they entered. 

“Yeah, we’re in the same room!” Soonyoung nodded, ears twitching, tail swinging rapidly. 

“It’s room 1796.” Wonwoo said, looking at the paper. 

“Ah! That’s right above ours!” Joshua explained. 

“Well then, let’s go!” Soonyoung walked ahead, the other three chuckling at his excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed haha. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Soonyoung meet the Were-pire.

“The dorms are located in Siren Hall, which is on the right side of the stairwell we came up.” Joshua told the Freshmen as they left the Cafeteria.

“We share a dorm with one more person, his name is Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan explained as the four boys approached a baby blue door. The doorknob was a Siren’s tail. Joshua turned the knob and the boys watched as the tail flipped erratically, mimicking a Siren’s swimming movement. Spikes appeared at the end of the tail, causing Joshua to step back with caution. 

The doors opened, letting the boys through. They quickly walked down the ocean themed hall, walls covered in various paintings of the ocean life and famous Sirens. Wonwoo’s eyes lingered on a particular painting, but he quickly glanced away. Joshua and Jeonghan stopped in front of a door. 

“Your room is above ours but we want you to meet our other roommate, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan told the Freshman as he opened the door. 

“Cheolie~ we brought fresh meat!” Jeonghan called out, snickering slightly as his choice of words. 

A growl was heard from inside the dorm, causing Soonyoung’s eyes to widen. Wonwoo stepped back cautiously at the sight of a Wolf. The animal had shiny, black fur. It’s eyes were a vibrant red, and it stood only half a foot shorter than Wonwoo. The Wolf’s strong jaw was clenched, lips curled in a snarl.

“Meat?” The Wolf huffed. He looked at the two new Hybrids and rolled his eyes, looking back at Jeonghan, facial expression showing pure exasperation. 

“Hannie! You can’t just tease him like that, and look you also scared the newcomers!” Joshua scolded, shoving the platinum haired boy’s shoulder. Jeonghan laughed, clearly finding the whole thing hilariously, while Wonwoo tried to get his heartbeat back to normal. Soonyoung’s ears that were flat against his head, perked back up in interest as the Wolf transformed. 

Seungcheol stood on his hind legs, fur disappearing as human features started to appear. 

“You guys might wanna come in and also look away.” Joshua told the Freshmen. The two boys walked into the room and turned to face the closed door, just before they saw Seungcheol in all his naked glory. 

“Why aren't wearing the underwear that doesn’t go away when you transform?” Joshua scolded, Seungcheol. Wonwoo held back his smile as he heard the other whine. 

“They're all dirty!” He defended. 

“Well who's turn is it to do laundry?” Joshua asked, throwing Seungcheol some clothes. 

“Yours!” Wonwoo heard the other two males say. 

“Oh.” Josua replied. 

“You guys can turn around now.” Seungcheol said. The two boys turned around, and slowly took in Seungcheol’s appearance. He had red and gold eyes, black wolf ears on his head. As he smiled at the two boys, Wonwoo noticed two sharp fangs in his mouth. 

“Hello, I'm Choi Seungcheol, Sophomore, Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid.” The older bowed. 

“Hello.” The other two bowed. 

“I'm Kwon Soonyoung, Tiger-Dragon Hybrid.” 

“I'm Jeon Wonwoo, Elf-Dryad Hybrid.” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows at that, but it was too quick for anyone to notice. 

“Nice to meet you.” Seungcheol smiled, then turned to the other two Sophomores. 

“Why did you bring them here?” Seungcheol asked, pointing a finger at them. I told you I was going to be in Wolf form to prepare for classes!” 

“To be fair, we _ were _ a little distracted when you told us.” Joshua defended.

“You guys couldn't stop making out for two seconds just to listen to me?” Seungcheol questioned. Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked at the two Half-Angels in surprise.

“No.” The two replied in unison. 

“Unbelievable.” Seungcheol sighed. “I should've requested a single dorm.” 

“Aw, but we know you would miss us!” Jeonghan walked forward to ruffle his hair. 

Seungcheol glared at him, claws growing in warning. Jeonghan just snickered. 

“Anyways we also brought them because their dorm is right above ours and we thought, ‘Hey why not introduce them to Seungcheol and then we can all bring them up to their dorm.’” Joshua said, looking at the two Hybrids. 

“Well then, shall we go?” Seungcheol walked towards the door. 

\----

“Are you sure about this sir?” A woman’s voice spoke up. “What if we’re wrong about-”

“No!” A male voice cut her off. “I am sure of it.” 

“I understand. So now what?” 

“Now, we wait for the Winter’s Solstice.”

“What if he’s not ready by then?” Another voice spoke up.

“He will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonwoo meet the roommates

“Your room should be right here..” Seungcheol trailed off as they approached the door, hearing a crash from inside. 

“What are you doing?!” A voice shouted, and then there was a bang. Wonwoo rushed to open the door, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

A male was standing in the center of the room with a Dragon tail ripped through the back of his jeans, knocking everything down. Wonwoo ducked down as the tail came towards him. The male turned around, moving his tail away from them. 

“H-hi, you must be our roommates.” He bowed slightly, flinching when his tail knocked down a desk lap. 

“Our?” Soonyoung asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey! I'm down here!” Another voice spoke up. Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked down to see another male about as tall as a kitten. The two Freshmen watched as he grew to average height. He was sporting two devil horns, as well as a tail. He had one red-orange eye and one navy blue eye. He also had curly brown hair.

The other male had black hair, with one red eye and the other a honey brown color. As he smiled sheepishly, Wonwoo could see a glimpse of his fangs. Just like Soonyoung, he had red scales literally his arms.

“Hi, I’m Lee Jihoon, and the idiot with the tail over there is Moon Junhui.” He bowed. 

“So,” Seungcheol spoke up. “Wanna explain what happened here?” 

“Well,” Jihoon started. “I was shaking out my bedsheets to make my bed. I guess lint or something got in the air.” 

“I inhaled it and sneezed, causing my tail to appear.” Junhui said sheepishly. 

“I got scared because of it, and I went into my Dwarf Form.” Jihoon finished off. 

“So then, why didn't you just put your tail back as soon as it came out?” Jeonghan asked. 

“Chinese Dragon Hybrids aren’t the same as Korean Dragon Hybrids.” Junhui stated.

“You're not Korean?” Joshua asked. 

“No, I'm from Shenzhen, China.” 

“But you're Korean is so good.” Soonyoung said.

“I grew up in Busan, with Jihoon.” Junhui smiled, looking at the other male. 

“Wait, so what's the difference between the two?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well, I need to go into full Dragon Form in order to be able to switch back to Human Form.” Junhui explained. 

“But we aren't allowed to be in our Forms outside of classes.” Joshua said, and the Hybrid nodded.

“How big is your Dragon Form?” Soonyoung asked. 

“About the size of a school bus. I'm currently 19 years old, so when I turn 21 my Form will double in size.” 

“Do you think you could fit in the hallway?” Jeonghan asked, walking towards the door. 

“Hannie..” Joshua spoke up, squinting his eyes. 

“What? It’s lunch right now, who's gonna see him?” Jeonghan reasoned.

“I can fit in the hallway.” Junhui smiled. 

“Well then it's settled.” 

The boys quickly made their way outside into the hallway, making sure no one is around. When it was confirmed that no one was around, they all turned to Junhui, who was stretching his arms. 

“Step back. Way back.” Junhui said as his eyes started to glow. 

The other students quickly moved back as Junhui started to transform. His tail grew longer, yellow spikes lined up on the top. His clothes disappeared, his arms grew longer, more scales appearing. The Hybrid’s mouth and jaw grew in length, coming together to form a snout. His eyes gained a lizard like appearance, his pupils becoming slits in the middle of red glowing eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fingers and toes, sharp claws the size of a butcher’s knife taking their place. Whiskers appeared at both sides of his nose, and finally his fangs tripled in size. 

As for his wings, they were kept closely at his sides so they don’t knock down the paintings hung up on the walls. Wonwoo’s eyes widened and took a step back, bumping into someone. 

“Ah sorry-” he said, cutting off when he turned around. 

“No it’s fine, I’m naturally clumsy.” The person he bumped into said. It was another male student. He had dark blue hair, bangs falling just above his eyes. He had blue, shimmering scales littered across his tanned arms. He was also quite tall, Wonwoo just had to look up slightly to meet his eyes, which were a blue-green color, and a bright purple, the same color as the sparkles floating around him. 

“Hey Mingyu, are you sure we're on this floor-” Another two males appeared, stopping in their tracks at the sight before them. 

“What the fuck-” One of them said at the sight of fully transformed Junhui. The other just watched the Dragon curiously. 

“Hurry up Junhui, change back!” Jihoon looked at the Dragon, who huffed. He quickly reverted back to Human Form, stretching his limbs. 

“Well, hi.” The blue haired male spoke and bowed after an award moment of silence. “I'm Kim Mingyu and that is Lee Seokmin, and Seo Myungho.” The two males he pointed out smiled and bowed. 

“Hi,” Wonwoo greeted. “I'm Jeon Wonwoo, and that is Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua Hong, Moon Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, and Lee Jihoon.” He introduced the other students

“Are you guys freshman as well?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Yeah we are, we were just looking for our dorm.” Seokmin spoke up. 

“Hey,” Myungho spoke up, looking at Junhui. “Are you from China?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Because I am.” He said, switching to Mandarin. 

“Oh really?” Junhui asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I'm from Anshan. I grew up in Anyang with Mingyu and Seokmin though.” 

“Ah, well my birth name is Wen Junhui, Moon Junhui is my Korean name.” Junhui explained, still in Mandarin. The Korean males looked between the two in confusion. 

“Xu Minghao.” Minghao smiled. 

“So,” Seungcheol said. “Want help finding your dorm?” 

“Yes please.” Mingyu said. 

  
  


“Alright let’s go.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! With college essays and things like that it's hard to update :/ I hope you enjoyed though!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Like I said before I will update the tags as this story moves along so PLEASE pay attention to them!


End file.
